


No pierdas la vista sobre la cima.

by nepente



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepente/pseuds/nepente
Summary: ¿Qué es lo más importante cuando algo te apasiona? ¿Puede ser solo una cosa? ¿se debe escoger qué es más importante? ¿qué pasa cuando algo parece ser completamente imposible, está bien rendirse?





	1. Sediento

En una fría noche de primavera durante la Golden week…  
De pronto sintió su rostro enardecido y tras unos pestañeos, sus ojos se abrieron por completo, miró hacia la ventana, por donde la luz de la luna entraba, iluminando toda la habitación.  
Sentía la boca seca, “necesito refrescarme” pensó, volteo su mirada al reloj en la pared que marcaba las 01:06 de la mañana, intentó no pensar en el aterrador pasillo de camino a la cocina.  


-Tal vez si despierto a alguien, susurró, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante cuando recordó que a su lado dormían Tsukishima, Yamaguchi y Kageyama, simplemente sacudió la idea de su cabeza. Imposible, no sé cuál de las dos situaciones me parece más escalofriante…  


Mientras una persona a su lado fruncía cada vez más el ceño, abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar de reojo al joven que temblaba a su lado.  


-Oye, idiota, si quieres ir al baño ve rápido.  
-Ah! Kageyama! Eres tú me asústate. Sí, voy a ir, eso solo que… necesito prepárame mentalmente.  
-¿¡Ah!? Que a tu edad todavía crees en fantasmas, ¿qué eres un niño?  
-¡c-claro que no! P-pero ¿y si…?  


Miró el reloj que ya marcaba las 01:15, con determinación abrió su edredón, se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta, se detuvo, “no queda de otra” pensó.  


-Oi Hinata. Si quieres que te acompañe solo dilo, yo necesito tomar agua de todas formas.  
-Eeh? En serio kageyama haciendo algo amable, que miedo.  
-¡No es eso! Ya te dije que tengo algo de sed, creo que el curry estaba demasiado picante.  
-Cierto… me paso lo mismo, por eso quería ir a la cocina.  
-¿Ves? Bien entonces vayamos rápido antes de despertar a alguien, y que daichi-san nos grite.  


Cruzaron la puerta y miraron por el largo pasillo de camino a su objetivo, Hinata trataba de no mostrar su cara aterrorizada, para no escuchar las burlas de Kageyama. Pensó: “claro, él siempre se ve compuesto ante todo ¿me pregunto qué cosas lo asustaran?” miró hacia arriba para ver qué cara tendría, y sus ojos se encontraron.  


-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun tienes miedo? -Dijo Kageyama.  
-Si quieres te puedo tomar de la mano, ya que eres un bebe –Dijo, Sonriendo con ironía. Hinata se ruborizó y gritó.  
-¡c-cclaro que no! solo quería ver si tú estabas asustado ¡idiotakageyama!  
-¡shhh! que acaso quieres que nos regañen.  


Se cubrió la boca y bajo su mirada  


-perdón, pero tú empezaste.  
-tss en serio eres un niño…  


Al llegar a la cocina parecía un lugar completamente distinto, se sentía una atmósfera desamparada, diferente a cuando estaban en la tarde cenando. Bajo la oscuridad del viejo salón y la luna haciendo de foco, todo parecía más tranquilo, podría ser por el contraste de cuando estaban todos ahí, no había mantel, no estaban los platos, ni siquiera se sentía olor a comida, simplemente era un comedor vacío y oscuro. Divisaron el fregadero y con sus ojos recorrían los muebles para ver si es que en alguno se encontraban los vasos.  


-¿Dónde era que estaban? Ah! Ya recordé, Shimizu los guardó en la alacena de allá arriba -Dijo Hinata.  


Kageyama observo el mueble y dijo:  


-Supongo que yo tendré que alcanzarlos ¿verdad?  
-¡Oi! ¿Qué significa eso?  
-¿qué hubieses hecho si yo no hubiese venido contigo ah?  
-Pues… Subirme a una silla y ya está…  


Kageyama estiro uno de sus brazos y tomó un vaso pequeño de cristal, al bajarlo y empezar a llenarlo con agua Hinata interrumpió  


-Oye ¡¿y mi vaso?!  
-Tss podemos compartirlo, no es para tanto.  
-¿Eeh? No, qué asco, no quiero compartirlo contigo  
-Tsk, pues mala suerte si quieres tu propio vaso ve por él  
-¡KA-GE-YA-MA! Okey eso hare.  
-Te deseo suerte.  


Kageyama continuo llenando su vaso para beber agua, lo llenó demasiado y por el borde del vaso caían gotas al suelo, mientras otras se deslizaban lentamente por su cuello. Hinata en ese instante movía una de las sillas de metal de la cocina, parecía débil pero era mejor que arrastrar una de las grandes y pesadas del comedor, tomó un pequeño impulso para posar su pie izquierdo, y al levantar el derecho la silla se movió un poco, al haber agua en el piso, ésta resbaló y Hinata sobre la silla no supo dónde sujetarse para caer.  


Kageyama pareció ver todo en cámara lenta y alcanzó a tomar del brazo a Hinata mientras este se agarraba fuertemente de su cuello, quedando sus rostro a centímetros de distancia, estuvieron así mínimo 5 segundos con las respiraciones agitadas por el sobresalto, pero para Hinata parecieron horas, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, a excepción de cuando intentaba tomar su cabeza para pegarle o cuando le dio un pelotazo en la nuca y se enojó demasiado. Pero esta mirada era diferente, sentía sus ojos sobre los del él y su mano sobre su muñeca, agarrándolo firmemente, y el otro brazo rodeando su cintura, y súbitamente se encontró pensando, “ojala estuviéramos así un rato más”, al manifestarse esa idea en su cabeza hizo que se ruborice, y lo soltó de inmediato, solo para escuchar después el regaño de Kageyama.  


-Oye idiota, ten más cuidado, que pasa si te resbalas y te lastimas un brazo o una pierna.  


Hinata perdido en sus pensamientos reflexiono “eeh? ¿Acaso se preocupa por mí de esa forma?”  


-Después no podríamos practicar con Nekoma nuestro ataque rápido, y habría sido inútil el haber venido aquí para ti –Dijo Kageyama.  
-Aah… Es verdad era eso…  


Kageyama ladeo su cabeza y arqueo una ceja.  


-Por supuesto que era eso, que creías ¡Hinata idiota!  
-Bien, entonces pásame tu vaso para beber agua, aún tengo se… Espera… mis pies están todos mojados -Dijo Hinata.  
-Debiste ponerte sandalias al salir de la habitación, ahora vas a tener que secarlos y perderás tiempo  
-no, no es eso, ¡tú botaste agua!  
-¿ah? Que claro que no.  
-claro que sí, tu tomaste agua primero y mojaste el piso fue toda tu culpa.  
-tsk, solo, solo toma agua rápido y vámonos.  
-moh, te gusta regañarme por todo, pero cuando tú hace algo mal no te puedo decir nada, es injusto.  
\- Aah okey okey, -lo siento  
-Ah? No te escucho Kageyama-san  
\- Hinata tú... que ¡Lo siento! Ok ¿esta feliz?  


Con una sonrisa amplia que parecía iluminar el oscuro salón Hinata asintió  


-Claro que sí, ves que no era difícil.  


Intento tomarlo del cabello pero Hinata lo esquivaba rápidamente  


-¡noo! la garra no, por favor, jajaja  


Cuando logró tomar su cabeza simplemente despeinó su cabello y volteo su rostro, Hinata lo miró curioso intentando hacer contacto visual, pero Kageyama tan solo siguió caminando por el pasillo, para seguir esquivando su mirada. Hinata lo vio continuar y pensó “eres injusto Kageyama, ¿por qué nunca me dejas ver ese rostro?”


	2. Deseo

Shouyo Hinata era de los que siempre iba por lo que quería. Cuando algo entraba en su cabeza no había forma de sacarlo:

“debe haber una manera” “sé que es posible” se repetía a si mismo cada vez que quería lograr algo, desde escalar un árbol a sus pequeños 5 años, hasta jugar al deporte que lo flechó de camino a un partido de béisbol.  
  
Un deporte en el cual tuvo que estar solo, “si tengo que ser el único miembro para jugar, pues lo haré” siempre había sido así.  
  
Mientras más avanzaba en lo que lo apasionaba, más lleno de orgullo y fuerza se sentía, si algo parecía difícil, era aun mayor la motivación.  
  
La vista sobre la cima, lo que él tanto anhelaba, lo consiguió, y se dio cuenta que por sí solo era difícil y arduo el camino, pero cuando encontró personas que a su lado querían ayudarlo a ver esa vista, sintió que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena.  
Pero Shouyo Hinata se enfrentaba a otra cosa que jamás pensó ocuparía un espacio de su tiempo, de su mente y de su corazón.

 

Siempre creyó que en algún momento de su juventud llegaría la chica indicada, que saldría con ella y tendría su primer beso, estaba ahí en su mente, pero en estos momentos la pasión que lo llenaba no era esa.  
Hasta que alguien comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo que su pasión, estas dos cosas estaban tan relacionadas, que no había manera de dejar de pensar en él, temió confundir este amor por costumbre, por correlación, o que simplemente sus sentimientos se habían revuelto dentro de su cabeza. Pero el día que escuchó:  
  
“No necesitamos tu voluntad en ese ataque”  
Lo supo de verdad.  
  
-No era como si no me hubiese dicho cosas así antes, pero era como si frenara mis deseos de crecer, no quiero ser egoísta, solo quiero poder pelear en el aire como todos los demás.  
Pero había algo más que dolía en el pecho al ser ignorado: “¿es que no confía en mí? es que cree que no daré mi 100%, ¿es que solo soy una herramienta que utiliza al momento de pisar la cancha?”  
  
-Mi compañero de equipo, me gusta cómo suena, y me gusta que seamos un dúo. Cuando creí que no me consideraba de esa forma, supe que estaba disfrazando mis sentimientos con el voleibol. Porque al momento de solucionar nuestra disputa, y que me mostrará lo increíble que puede ser, y que volviésemos a ser compañeros, a sentirme fuerte e invencible a su lado, me di cuenta…  
Que no era suficiente, y la culpa desbordaba mi pecho:  
  
“¿Por qué no es suficiente? ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseo?... Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez escribiendo un fan fiction, si hay algo mal, no duden en decirme, quiero mejorar, y quiero que está historia tenga al menos 10 capítulos, ojala les guste aunque sea un poco.


End file.
